My What
by Deathly Sarcasm
Summary: Pre-5th year,Harry is struggling with the results of the third task. He is given control of his life, and discovers who the Potter family really is. AU, manipulative Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

My What...

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I plan on updating at least every 2 weeks. Thank you to my beta Pixies Between The Pages. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 1  
>Harry Potter stumbled over a rock and cursed quietly. It was unbelievably hot out and still his so called relatives had kicked him out of the house. He only lived with the Dursley family off number 4 Privet Drive out of necessity. He frankly could care less if they acknowledged him. It only became an issue on days like this one where is was too hot to be outside, but still they had kicked him out to face the heat.<p>

The house located at number 4 was not a home, it never had been and never would, Harry thought bitterly. He could not stand his relatives and they could not stand him. Harry slowly made his way through the local park cursing the fact that he had to continue to stay with his last remaining relatives even though they despised fact the only reason that he had not run away is because he had no where else to go. Sure Harry had friends, or at least thought that he did but he had not heard from anyone except for his godfather Sirius for the whole summer. Just thinking of the betrayal of Ron and Hermione caused Harry to once again quietly curse and kick a rock, which he instantly regretted as it only made his foot hurt and did nothing to relieve his anger.

The local park was devoid of all children, most probably because their parents had the common sense to keep them inside where is was cool. Harry sat on one of the few swings that had survived the beating placed on it by his delinquent cousin Dudley with a small sigh trying to drive away the depressive and persuasive thoughts from his head. All he wanted to do was to make it through these next few weeks and get back to school alive.

The sun was setting by the time that Harry's Aunt Petunia allowed him back into the house for the first time that day. He had been forced to spend his day wandering around a town where everyone hated him without food or water in the blazing sun and he had a small sunburn. Even though he had not eaten anything yet that day Harry's Aunt still screeched at him to go up to his room and to stay out of the way of her normal family.

When Harry heard his aunt say that her family was "normal" he couldn't help but have a small smile cross his lips. The Dursley family was no where close to normal in his view, as a normal family is not made up by a walrus, a giraffe, and their son. Upon reaching his room Harry immediately collapsed on his bed, passing out almost at once from the strain of his day weighing down on him.

The precious sleep did not last long though and within the hour Harry had woken up gasping for breath at the nightmares and thoughts that rushed into his mind. He could not stop them. The pain was overwhelming and threatened to take control over his life. He couldn't breath. Every time that he tried to he was brought to his knees with the pure agony that hit him.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric, Voldemort, his parents. It was going to crush him and he wouldn't be able to stand a chance. He just wanted the pain to end. He couldn't fight it any more, to feel anything would be better than.

Harry sat with his knees pulled tight to his chest as he struggled to gain control of himself. He would fall, he was sure of it. The only question remaining was how long he would be be able to last before the darkness would overpower him and take control of his life.

Harry groped around on the floor of his room looking for anything that could take away his pain, anything that could stop stop the emotion that threatened to kill him. He felt something prick his finger and pulled out a tack. Without anything other thought Harry took the tack and dragged it roughly along his hip. There was pain, but it brought him back to the present, dragging him away from the nightmare of the third task. He knew that everyone said that Cedric's death was not his fault but he couldn't believe them. If it wasn't for him then the popular Hufflepuff would still be alive. Harry quickly cut himself again with the tack drawing blood and the thoughts away from him.

A soft tapping noise was heard at his and Harry looked up to see Hedwig, his owl, fly into the room. In her claws was clutched a thick letter. Harry pulled himself off the floor and went to retrieve the letter. It was addressed to a Lord Harrold James Alec Godric Potter IV. Harry looked at it in confusion and flipped it over, it was sealed with the Gringotts crest. He gently pried open the seal and pulled out the contents.

Inside was a letter and a book. The letter was from Gringotts addressed to him and read,

Lord Harold James Alec Godric Potter IV,  
>It has come to our attention that the monthly statements have not been received and you have not yet claimed your heir's ring. As you should know this must be claimed by your 15th birthday or you run the risk of forfeiting your inheritance. As this is of great importance we have taken the liberty to convert this letter into a portkey that will activate with the phrase magistare est stultum. We will expect your arrive to carry out these important ceremonies at the soonest possible occurrence.<br>May Your Gold Ever Flow,  
>Clawtooth<br>Potter Account Manager

Harry looked up from the letter with shock, not knowing what to do. He did not know any of this or why this had happened now. With trembling hands Harry looked at the book that had by placed inside the envelope. Attached to it was a note.

To gain your trust here is the Potter Family Grimolio that should have been given to you at birth.

None of this note helped to clarify anything but with trepidation Harry opened the book. As soon as the cover had been opened Hedwig swooped down and with her talons rapidly flipped through the book.

"Hedwig, what are you doing?" Harry asked his owl. Hedwig in turn pushed the book back towards Harry and tapped her beak to a specific spot on the page. In confusion Harry looked down. It appeared to be a counter spell.

antianimargus frezeos minimos  
>This is the counter cuse for the animagus form freezing curse.<p>

If you chant the spell over a human under an animagus form freezing curse

It will release the person from the otherwise permanent curse.

The counter curse allow the animagus to change naturally back to their human form.

Like most of the spells in this book it is only possible for a full, blood member of the Potter Clan to cast.

"This is an interesting spell Hedwig" Harry said softly. Hedwig swooped down and began to gently pick at the counter curse that Harry had just read. "wait..." Harry said slowly as a thought struck him " do you mean that you are an animagus that was frozen." Hedwig nodded in reply.

"Hedwig, I would cast this but I don't have any way to use magic without being discovered by the ministry." At this this Hedwig looked down but quickly tapped on the letter that Harry had received from the Wizarding bank. Harry was not sure what his owl...or whatever it is now, meant but he still asked ,"Do you want me to take the portkey to the bank?" The result was an obvious nod of the head by the snowy white owl.

Harry was terrified of porkeys, especially after the fiasco with the third task but the thought of being able to help someone over powered his fear and he began to prepare himself for a trip to the wizarding bank.

Nymphadora Tonks was on guard duty. There had been no sign of the 5th year Gryffindor since he had entered the house several hours previously. She did not worry though as this was a common occurrence. If she had known what was to come though she would have not been so optimistic during her shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>After he had gathered everything that he needed and changed into robes Harry had Hedwig grip his shoulder and with his wand in one hand and the porkey in the other Harry called out the activation phrase, felt a strong pull behind his navel and disappeared from number 4.<p>

Harry landed with a crash in a small, but nicely decorated room. Moments after he arrived a Goblin entered through a side door.

"Greetings Lord Potter of the Clan Potter it is good to see that you made it here safely. I am Clawtooth and I am the Account Manager of the Potter Clan."

"It is good to meet you Clawtooth" said Harry, "But I am confused, why am I here, who is Lord Potter, and why am I just finding this out now?"

"Lord Potter if I were to be permitted to answer your questions, the truth is that you should have found this out years ago. The Potter Clan has held a Lordship for hundreds of years ever since the battle of Hastings in 1066. You are here because you are the last of the Potters and you must claim control or else it would mean the end of the family line."

"Clawtooth, I guess I understand."

"Good, if you are satisfied with that, Lord Potter, we have some paper work that needs to be filled out. Now I was planing on going over all of your assets today but with your lack of previous knowledge I feel that it would be better if I gave you the paperwork and you came back in to discuss the results."

At these words Harry sighed with relief, this was already too much beyond what he could handle and if he had time to look thing though it would be much easier. He told Clawtooth that he agreed with the suggestion and Clawtooth handed over a thick file which he said contained all of the information about his family's assets.

Clawtooth then told Harry that the only thing he must today was claim the heir's ring and that once that was done he was free to leave. The Goblin then lead Harry down the path to the boarding place for the carts and whistled for a cart. The two of them and Hedwig boarded the cart and and they took off. Harry was going deeper and faster than he had ever been before and he did not think they were stopping soon. He had to remind himself several times that it was not an option to throw himself out of the card to escape everything as he couldn't let down his family.

When they began to slow down and then stop Harry was able to see the bottom of the vaults. The vault that Clawtooth was leading him too was number 6, something that shocked Harry as Ron had told him that the first 5 vaults were the Hogwarts Founders and the Peverell Family and that the older the family was the lower their vault number was.

The vault doors were huge scarlet and gold and was decorated which was something Harry had never seen before. The had large gold lions and one gold and scarlet Phoenix on the rich earth brown doors.

Clawtooth had Harry place his hand in the center of the door. Once he did Harry found that he was unable to move. After several minutes though he was able to draw his hand away and the doors opened.

The vault was huge. There was piles of gold on the floor and closer to the walls there was piles of jewelry on elaborate furniture in different kinds of boxes. There was also mounds of armor and other weapons and more furniture then Harry had ever seen in his life.

In the center of the vault was a huge ring stand, where dozens of rings were placed in the base and with one larger ring centered on the top. Clawtooth did not say anything, but Harry could tell that this was the heir's ring he had been told about and without any prompting he stepped forward and placed the ring on his left hand. In that moment that the ring on his finger was a symbol of power and peace, and it swept over Harry as he felt the energy of the Potter Clan.

Clawtooth then asked, "Lord Potter would you like to know the portkey password for the family estate? As the heir of Clan Potter you are exempt from underage magic rules and are free to live at the family estate, even if you are by your self and under aged."

At Harry's positive response the Goblin told him, "The phrase to activate the portkey is mihi familia villa. " Clawthooth said "It will take you back and forth to the manor whenever you want and to leave the manor you say relinquo villa and focus on the place where you want to go."

Harry turned towards Hedwig and said quietly, "That is where I will cast the spell...You really did plan everything out you clever thing."

Clawtooth lead Harry back to the cart and up to the surface level of the bank. Here he told Harry that Portkeys did not work within the confines of Diagon Alley and that to leave he would have to walk into muggle London.

Upon leaving the bank Harry left the magical alley from there he started down a side alley close to the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards the end where no one could see him. "Mihi familia villa" he whispered and with Hedwig gripping tight to his arm Harry felt the portkey activated and send them on their way.

~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
>Nymphadora Tonks was getting nervous. Harry Potter, the boy she was supposed to be keeping an eye on for the order of the Phoenix was missing. He had not been seen in the past two watches and now it was her turn again and if did not turn up by the end of the day Dumbledore would have to tell Sirius .She did not want to be near her cousin when he found out.<p>

No, she thought grimly, All Blacks had scarily big tempers. She knew that for a fact her mother Andromeda had put at last count 14 Aurors in 's for being the bringer of bad news.

Let us just hope that Harry turns up before we have to tell Sirius. If we believe strongly enough then it would happen, she thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Harry appeared in the atrium of what he could see a extremely large manor. He turned to Hedwig who in turn lead him up the grand staircase in the center of the room and slowly flew up to a hall that took up most of the second floor. The room that Harry opened at the urging of Hedwig was a long hall with what seemed to be hundreds of portraits ,and under each portrait was a wand -or in many cases- wands on small display cases.<p>

Hedwig flew with a purpose ,as Harry stood in shock at the size of the hall, to a case near their end. She grabbed the two wands that were in the case and quickly flew back to where Harry stood and dropped them in his hands.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Hedwig dropped the two wands and with his seeker reflects he quickly caught them in his hand. Then, Hedwig seeing that Harry caught them flew out the door to the hall and down the stairs to the entrance.

When Harry caught up to his owl she was waiting by the doors to go outside. "So girl I guess you want to do this outside?" Harry questioned and after Hedwig nodded ,he opened the doors and stepped out on to the grounds.

The grounds of the manor were bigger than any Harry had ever seen before and as Hedwig lead him to a huge stone patio Harry could not help taking a look around at the magnificent grounds.

" Hedwig." Harry said to the owl animagus as she stopped on a wall near the woods bordering the manor. " Is this where you want me to do the spell?' And as the soon not to be bird nodded Harry pulled out his wand and said in a loud and clear voice over the owl, " Antianimargus frezeos minimos. "

A flash of gold light made Harry closed his eyes and when he opened then he saw a women with hazel eyes and long red hair just starting to gray standing in front of him. "Hello Harry it is nice to see you again." The women said.

Harry stuttered back "Y-you k-know m-m-m-me?"

"Yes Harry when you were a baby. I'll explain how I know you in a minute." Taking one of the wands from Harry's hands she walked to the edge of the woods.

" Charles. Charles! Come here, you flee bitten lion!" At those words a large golden lion jump out of the trees and the women stopped her calling and the sonorous charm.

A quick flick of the women's wand was all that was neede for the lion to become engulfed in golden light too and when the light cleared this time a blue eyed man with hair starting to gray like his wife's appeared. But the grey was not caught Harry's attention. It was that the man's hair it was the same messy hair that Harry had.

" Hello Harry." The man started off. " Well you already freed Dorea so it is my responsibility to tell you who we are. We are Lord Charles and Lady Dorea Potter and we are your grandparents."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To the reviewer to asked if Harry and Hermione will get together the answer is that it is going to be a really close sibling like relationship but no romance. To everyone else thank you and place review. This has been beted thanks to my beta Pixie Between the Pages. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

His grandparents? Harry felt the blood leave his head and the world began to spin. His grandparents? He couldn't believe that there was some relative that was alive and without the last name of Dursley. He especially could never imagine that there were relatives alive on his father's side. Harry couldn't breath, he couldn't take this in. His vision began to blur and he felt himself begin to waver.

Charles saw his only grandchild begin to shake, and then collapse into a nearby chair. "Harry!' He heard his wife cry out in alarm and rush forwards to their grandson who was hyperventilating in the chair that he collapsed into.

Jen had started to rub their grandsons back and speak to him in a soothing voice. The same one Charles knew that she had used on James, Carley,and Lily when they had needed someone to comfort them.

"Oh sweetheart, we are here and we will never leave you ever again. You will stay with us and never have to go back to those despicable muggles. We will stay here at the Potter Clan's ancestral home, Potter manor. You will never have to go to the Dursleys to live there anymore, as of right now you are not living at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, but at Potter manor, number 1 Phoenix Avenue, Leonis county, Scotland." Jen said, comforting to her grandson.

After a few more minutes of soothing words to her grandson Harry started to calm and his hyperventilating slowly came to a stop and now silent tears started to flow down his face.

"Why don't we head inside of the manor, because it is starting to get dark out." Charles said, seeing that his grandson was starting to calm down and that it would soon be safe to move the distraught boy.

The trio then started back up the path to the manor. By the time they had reached the manor, twenty minutes had past and the sky was darkening fast, and it was starting to cool down.

Harry had been walking slightly behind his newly discovered grandparents for several minutes before they had reached the manor. It was the same building that he had arrived in several hours ago. There was a slight difference though as it was well light up and there were light in the many gardens that surrounded the house. It was a striking sight against the dark backdrop of the sky.

The moment they entered the house a house elf appeared and ran to his grandparents yelling, "Twixy sees her masters! Twixy sees Twixy's master Charles and Mistress Dorea!" Then the elf Twixy, got a hold of herself and saidA " Twixy is so happy! all the other elves will be so happy! Twixy is forgetting to ask the master what he wants! Bad Twixy!" With this Twixy ran full speed into the wall but before her head hit it Charles yelled,

"Twixy stop what have we told you about punishing yourself?" And with this Twixy began to cry and sniffl .

"Twixy there is a few things you could do for us." Jen said softly. "What can Twixy do to help Twixy's masters?"

"Twixy could you then get the Potter family heir ring and the heir bag with the undetectable extension charm along with the heir's trunk?"

"What are you talking about..." Harry trailed off as he was interrupted by Dorea Potter.

"You can call me Grandma, and Charles Pop Pop, Harry. The heir's trunk, ring, and bag with the undetectable extension charm is all for you. They have always belonged to the heir of the Potter Clan and at one point they were Charles's and your father's. The ring has been around since the start of the Potter clan generations ago and the truck and bag have been added at some point, though no one is sure how long back they were added. Many of the old families have similar items that have been past down through many generations. For the Potter Clan these are the heir's ring, a bag with an undetectable extension charm, and a trunk was special properties, though I will let you discover them on your own. Over the years almost every Potter Heir has added on to the items in some way, whether it be a new protection charm or decoration they have added on through the generations. "

"Grandma," Harry started nervously, "What do you mean Potter heirs? It almost sounds like muggle royal families."

"Harry, did you know that the Potter Clan is royalty and holds titles in both the wizarding and muggle worlds?" Charles said concerned

" What do you mean Pop Pop? The only thing that anyone has ever told me is that I look like my parents and that I have a vault in Gringotts that they left me."

"Harry," Charles began " The Potter family is the oldest pureblood family in Britain and the second oldest family is the Blacks. They have only been called a wizarding house for the last 1000 years opposed to the almost 2000 years of recorded Potter Clan history. As the heir of the Potter family the first time you entered Diagon alley and went to Gringotts you should have been told of the family's inheritance and the bank should have supplied a tutor who would teach you about wizarding customs because as the heir of the Potter Clan you will have many responsibilities when you become of age and the plureblood wizarding families will have specific standards that will expect you to live up to. It does not matter to them that you were raised in the muggle world, and they will all still expect for you to have the same mannerisms and skills that you would have had if you grew up with the Potter Clan and been taught this all your life."

"Pop Pop I was never told any of this. Do you know why?"

"Harry, I do not know why you were not taught about your heritage, but rest assured that I will not stop until I find why you were never told or taught anything about the Potter Clan. Albus Dumbledore has been a friend of the family for many years and should have made sure that you were taught about your heritage, if it was not possible for him to raise you. Did he even know how you ended up at the Dursleys, as I know for a fact that your parent's wills stated that you should never be left with them and if there had to be contact it would have to be initialed by them and it would be limited and closely monitored."

"Professor Dumbledore did know I was placed with the Dursleys. He was the one who placed me there after Mom and Dad were killed."

"_What?_! Albus Dumbledore knew that you grew up with muggles, _and_ placed you there and then did not teach you of your heritage!?"

"That manipulative old fool." Dorea hissed with strong malice. "We are going to bring Harry to 'work' as soon as we pull Sirius out from Dumbles power, and Harry we will need to move your friend Hermione as well."

"Why do we have to remove Hermione? I get why we need to move Sirius but, Hermione?" Harry asked a little worried for one of his best friends on why she would have to be removed from the "headmasters" power too.

"We will explain soon Harry, but this brings up problems because Albus will probably have you watched at all times so...' Charles was cut of by a loud pop from Twixy appearing.

"Twixy got Twixy's masters things."

"Thank you Twixy," Dorea said, and Twixy disappeared with a loud _pop._

" Harry, unfortunately because Dumbles will have you under guard you will have to go back to the Dursley's for a week or two until we can sneak you away, but we are not going to leave you alone without this trunk.' Charles pointed at the large trunk with the family crest of Phoenix with spread wings and a stag under its feet. " The trunk has 7 compartments. The first one is a normal school trunk but larger with an undetectable extension charm on the compartment.

"The second compartment is a compartment that is just like the first one where you can place more important things in it, but no one who you do not want to know will be able to find out about it. The trunk only appears to be a normal trunk from the exterior. This gives an added layer of protection.

The third compartment contain a pre-outfitted library with a well rounded set of books in all of the school subjects and research books. It also has books on some kinds of "magic that are not covered by can also change the books in the trunk for what your needs are. Your dad ,James, when he would go on missions he would bring the trunk with him load it up with high level defense, potions, and pranking books.

"The fourth compartment is a small apartment. The apartment has a kitchen, dining room, study, living room, bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and a master bedroom. The trunk is also layered with charms that will control the environment. Each member of the Potter Clan has a similar trunk.

"The fifth compartment is a prison cell. I know you would not use this yet bu,t many or all of the Potter family has worked in the DMLE, and this was added to the trunk years ago.

"The sixth compartment is a control room from which you can oversee every thing that is happening in the other compartments and set security spells off. There is a lot more about that compartment then what I told you but it is a tradition for the heir to have to find out all the features their self.

"The seventh and last permitted compartment is a simple room. What is special about it is that it allows you to travel to the other Potter Clan trunks if given permission.

"Finally this bag." Charles said as he handed Harry a scarlet and gold book bag with the Potter family crest on it. "Its an other heirs' possession and it can change its look if you need it to. It has an undetectable extension charm on it meaning you can never fill it to the brim. It is extremely handy according to your father; he personally used it to hide pranking supplies in.

"Last but not least, the heir's ring. The ring is a Potter Clan heirloom that has been in the family longer than the bag or even the trunk. It has the Potter family crest of a phoenix with spread wings on it. If you say the activation phrase of, _familia ubi est villam tubitur omnes,_ which means,' Is my family home,protect them all. 'it will bring you back to whatever manner you set as the home base. It also has a funtion so if you fall unconscious and you are in an unsafe place it will bring some where safe. The is a shield so if you are attacked when sleeping it will protect you, though as a warning it cannot hold this function indefinitely and must recharge after being used. Last but not least with the ring you can use it to communicate with the other members of the family by saying mihi loquithen then saying the name of the person that you wish to speak to.

"You can add and remove things to the crests on the trunk and doors to the vault but the phoenix with spread wings must be kept in it. Your dad changed the crest on the trunk and the crest on the vault. We made a deal if James made head boy he could choose how the doors looked for 5 years but there was no one to change them back after the years were up." Charles finished up explaining what each piece of luggage and what they do.

" Harrym" Dorea startedm "Charles forgot to tell you that the heir's ring can also transport you if you need to in places without old magic transport blocking wards by saying _et adducite mihi eripias mihi_ then the place that you want to go. Unfortunately since we are technically dead it is going to take several days minimum for us to discover a way for you to slip away from the Dursleys without sparking Dumble's concern or attention, as we want you to live with us without anyone knowing where you are or that you are even gone from Pivert Drive."

"I understand." Harry said sadly at the thought of being forced to go back to the place that he hated most of all.

"We are very upset that you cannot stay with us immediately but at least you are not going to be there long. Also if you get taken out by Dumbles and see Sirius or Hermione, or better, both then please bring them here." Charles finished then he called out loudly, "Electy!" _Pop_

A female house elf appeared with a loud pop bowed and said. "Master called for Electy. What does Master want Electy to do?"

"Electy," Charles said. "Your true master has returned and you will need to serve him now."

Charles turned to his clueless and shocked grandson and said ,"Yes Harry, Electy is yours and she has known you since you were born. As the heir of the House of Potter this is your right."

"Electy is so happy that Electy's Master Harry has returned so Electy can serve Electy's Master." Electy cried out with joy and did a little happy dance that made Harry laugh.

"Harry," His grandmother continued. " We are going to have to take you back to the Dursleys in a few minutes but Electy will follow you and she can perform magic without ministry detection and will fetch you food from the manor. Also as the heir the House of Potter you can legally perform under aged magic that will not be detected by the ministry."

"Thanks, I guess." Replied Harry slowly and his grandmother told him.

"Don't forget that if anything happens then you should come back to the manor right away and if you find Sirius, your friend Hermione, or both ,to bring them back to the manor with your heir's portkey ring. Also, you need to keep the trunk shrunk and a round your neck at all time. You shrink it by saying parvis and to expand the trunk you say magnis. Parvis and magnis mean large and small in Latin and to transport people back to the manor with you it is necessary to say Familia ubi est villam or my family home."

"I will see you soon my grandson," Charles said and Dorea gave Harry a hug. Harry closed his eyes and whispered relinquo villa focused on Dudley's second bedroom at the Dursleys and closed his and he felt himself leave the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is not going to be a Harry/Hermione story, they are going to just have a strong sibling-like bond. But please feel free to suggest pairings as I have not decided yet though be warned that any sort of romantic relationship will not happen for a while. As before I update within every 2 weeks so please review and enjoy and I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Harry felt himself slam down into the non-existent, comfortless bed in Dudley's second bedroom at the Dursleys. The old bed was worn almost to the point he would be sleeping on springs.

Harry looked around the depicted room with a sy. There was nothing intacted within the room. He was surrounded by broken toys that he was not allowed to touch. In the corner was his old trunk, pushed off out of the way where his so called family would be unable to see it if they looked in.

Harry realized that he would be unable to change anything about his living conditions now as if his relatives found out he would be in an immense amount of trouble. As he would be still forced to live in this room until his grandparents could rescue him Harry pulled out the heir's trunk and enlarged it with a simple tap of his wand.

Once the trunk was enlarged Harry dragged his old school trunk from its location in the corner and opened both trunks. Within a few minutes he was able to sort his meager belongings into their new locations in the heir's trunk. Harry looked around the apartment. His few belongings were scattered about the room but it still looked barren compared to any other house he had seen.

The bedroom in the apartment that Harry decided to use was a full master bedroom with a large bedroom with an attached bathroom. There also was a connecting door to the study. The room was done in a rich, dark, wooden floor and light gold walls. The ceiling was covered with a red silk tent-like covering which was lit from behind and gave the room a very airy feel to it. Centered in the room was a large bed with a red coverlet with the Potter crest placed in the center on either side was a night stand. The room was covered in small lights that glowed and kept the room well lit without making it too bright. On the far side of the room was a cheerfully crackling fireplace with two over stuffed arm chairs.

Harry looked around his temporary room and an unhappy feeling began to sink deeper into his chest. He really didn't deserve any of this. it was his fault that Cedric was dead and that Voldemort has returned. If it wasn't for him so many people would still be alive. He staggered to one of the chairs and collapsed into it and curled into a ball and started to sob broken heartedly at all that he had lost. He didn't know how he could take any of this any longer it just was too much. If anything happened again. Harry didn't even know how he would make it through every week for somehow he would just survive and pull through.

Once Harry had stopped crying he moved over to the bed and just managed to pull the covers over him before he fell asleep. It seemed like it had only been a second before Electy woke him.

"Master Harry must get up, Master Harry must get to old room."

Harry rolled out of the bed and at Electy's urging quickly made his way to Dudley's second bedroom. The moment he entered the room he was met by his aunt's persistent screaming.

"BOY WE ARE GOING OUT FOR THE DAY THE FRINGE AND CABINETS ARE LOCKED SO DON'T TRY TO GET ANY FOOD THERE IS A LIST OF CHORES ON THE TABLE FOR YOU TO DO BEFORE WE GET HOME. DO THEM!"

Harry called back "YES Aunt Petunia Harry called back and was rewarded with quiet from down stairs.

Harry decided since his so called family was out and he could have Electy help him with the choirs he would be able to spend some time exploring the Library compartment of his trunk. While he had put away all of his books on the shelves last night he did not get a chance to look at the ones that were already there. After some careful searching Harry found a few books that he decided would probably be good to read, or at least look through. The first was called the _Marauder's Handbook _and the listed authors were Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs; Wormtail have been burnt off. The other books he pulled out were much less interesting. There were on pureblood customs and how to behave in wizarding society. The last book was slightly more interesting as it was on the history of the Potter Clan. This book was one that Harry definitely decided would be one that he would have to read as he had gathered from his grandparent's that the Potter Clan was important in the Wizarding world and he was going to have a lot of responsibilities and expectations made of him. Harry decided he was no longer going to let others be the ones to tell him; he would be the one to learn about his heritage before they were forced to tell him.

Harry shut and locked his new trunk and carried the books down stairs to the kitchen, and there laying on the table was the list his aunt was talking about it would not take to long to do.

water the grass

clean the house

weed the garden

clean the garage out

clean the shed out

organise the attic

vacuum the floors

dust

wash floors

Harry decided to just go down the list one at a time and then he could read his new books. He called out "Electly"

POP

The house elf appeared and Harry asked it kindly if it would be willing to help him finish his chores. Electly tried to refuse to let Harry do anything but after careful arguing with the house elf Harry came to a compromise. At this the Electy burst into loud tears at the kindness of "Electy's dear Master Harry Potter."

With the house elf's help it barely took an hour. This was a huge improvement over the amount of time that the Dursley's expected him to take as he was sure that like normal this number of chores would have taken him the whole day. With the chores finished Harry decided that it would be a good time to go and start to read the books that he had taken from the trunk. He returned to Dudley's second bedroom and reentered the trunk where he moved to the apartment's living room.

After reading for several hours Harry had began to grow hungry for one of the first times that summer. The thought of leaving the Dursleys had lighted the heavy feeling that he had been fighting for the whole summer. The issue was as he soon realized the kitchen in the trunk had not been stocked with food as it had not be inhabited for many years.

At this realization Harry decided to call out to Electy to ask him for some help getting something to eat. The arrival of the house elf was accompanied by the loud POP that normally preceded it.

Electly asked "What does Electy's Master Harry Potter want?"

"Could you please get me food if it isn't too much trouble , you don't need to cook anything just if you can bring me some ingredients I would be able to make something for both of us."

"Master Harry Potter mustn't cook. Electy cooks, not Electy's Master Harry Potter. House Elves cook not Electy's Master Harry."

Harry decided that it would not be even worth the argument this time to try and convince the house elf to let him cook this time. Harry figured that there would be other more important fights to carry out later on and he would just have to focus his attention on those. Plus if Electy brought food to place in the trunk then he would be able to make dinner for both of them without attracting the house elf's attention.

Nymphadora Tonks groaned. Time was up. Harry Potter had not been seen at his relative's house for over a whole day; they were going to have to tell Sirius now. She pitied who ever had to go with her to tell him. She could defend herself as she was an Auror and she also knew all of the Black family spells that her mother told her that could protected her from Sirius's barrage of spells that were going to come with the news. But she definitely was not going to be the one who ended up telling him knowledge of Black family spells or not, she did not want to be on the receiving end of her cousin's anger.

Nymphadora got up from her place in the hide out they were using until recently to watch Harry. She quickly change her appearance to something-plain- that would not attract the attention of the gossip loving women of the muggle neighborhood. It took a few minutes at a brisk walking place to reach the end of the disaperetion ward so as she walked to the edge she let her mind wonder.

Nymphadora thought about the order. Some of the things that Dumbledore was having them do now did not seem right. She did not like spying on Harry and for that matter neither did Sirius. The only reason that she, Sirius, and Kingsley were still in the order was that the Ministry was doing nothing to stop the rise of Voldemort and if they weren't going to do something she felt like that as an Auror she needed to do the right thing. Plus it was the only way for her and her mother to stay in contact with Sirius. Kingsley to her knowledge had the same thoughts as her. Sirius on the other hand was a different story Dumbledore she knew had threatened him to stay in his childhood home and to stay in the order or he would help him get caught and kissed by dementors.

As Nymphadora continued down the street with these thoughts she really began to believe that she needed to get herself, Sirius, and Kingsley out of the oder and to their secret, where the people in the secret would keep them safe from Dumbledore and the ministry if needed.

Nymphadora reached the disaperation spot and turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud.

CRACK

Tonks materialized in an square with several old houses. She turned and in front of her a large house number 12 show up pushing numbers 11 and 13 aside.

Sirius Black heard the doorbell ring and his mother's portrait to start shrieking again. he ran up stair to the door muttering under his breath.

" I thought I told them not to ring the doorbell and to just come in." But he changed his mind when he opened the door and standing on the front steep was his favorite cousin Nymphadora Tonks looking worried.

"Come in Tonks, and you can join me in my boredom."

"I am sorry Sirius." Tonk said as she entered the house, shut the door, and stunned his mother's portrait all at once. "I am not here to relieve your boredom."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sirius" Tonks said quickly as if she was trying to make this less painful "The last time we saw your godson was over a day now."

"WHAT WHERE IS HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! THAT OLD MAN DUMBELES SAID HE WOULD BE SAFE! HE LIED AGAIN AND THIS TIME HARRY IS GONE! IF HARRY IS NOT SAFE BY THE END OF THE DAY THEN I WILL KILL THAT OLD MAN! THE TWINKLED EYE SMILING FOOL! HE IS A LIER! HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY MY GOODSON IS GONE WHEN HE GETS HERE TONIGHT OR HE WILL FACE THE WRATH OF EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF THE STUPID ORDER!"

"Sirius' Tonks said trying to placate her enraged cosin "We are going to look for him as soon as possible. Harry will be found. You need to calm down.

POP

Electy had appeared in a shorter time than he thought it would take. Carrying many bags filled with food.

The food was quickly put away and Electly soon cooked up a lunch of broccoli and cheddar soup with grilled steak and cheese sandwiches. It took several minutes but Harry was at last able to get Electy to sit down and eat the food with him. The boy and the house elf sat quietly eating lunch unaware at the worry they were causing the boy's godfather.

Once the food was finished and everything put away Harry decided that it would be the right time to start working on the books that he had found earlier in the morning. The book on the Potter Clan was fascinating, it was probably one of the only books that had ever been able to hold his attention like that. It covered many topic from the manners that he would need to show others at a variety of functions, to the hierarchy of the wizarding world and the Potter Clan's place in it. Harry was shocked at this basic information that he should have received years ago but that did not even cover his interest in the few spells that were mentioned in the book. He quickly decided that this was his favorite part of the book and he definitely wanted to go and read the other more advanced Potter Clan spell books, which apparently were all full of spells that had been invented by Potters for Potters. The fact that only Potters could use these spells made him pay even closer attention to the book then he had ever done. It also surprised Harry that it was not just the Potter Clan that had family specific spells and that most of the other wizarding noble families had their own similar books of family magics.

It was late in the afternoon when Harry decided to leave the trunk. He figured that if no one had seen him for over a day it might make his guards or more accurately stockers, worry. He realized that unless Mad-Eye Moody was part of the group guarding him no one would know that he was home, as he had not been outside. With this thought Harry decided to talk a walk down to the local park where there was a path that he tended to walk in the afternoons.

As he started down the path Harry continued to think about what had happened over the past day and that fact that he now had grandparent and he waricherer then Malfoy? Harry continued to walk down the street farther for the Dursley's house and the all important blood wards.

Nymphadora Tonks was tired no, extremely exhausted. After she had managed to calm down Sirius, he had asked….no ordered that she go back to go back to Pivert Drive until dinner had past and report back to him if his godson was back at the Dursleys- those evil muggles, all she wanted to do was sleep as being up for over 24 hours can make a person dead on their feet.

The Dursleys had left the house three hours ago with their fatso of a son and there still have been no sign of Harry.

CREAK

The creaking of the Dursley's front door brought Tonks out of her thoughts and when a black haired teen left the house and she immediately recognized him as Harry she jumped jumped up and took of running to the disapperation point so she could tell her cousin that Harry was back. Back from where ever he had been, not that she knew.

Harry reached the playground unknown to him right out side of the blood wards, and sat on the swings. The sun was starting to set when Harry shifted back to the present and where he was now. He had spent the whole time trying to think about his happy times at Hogwarts and Quidditch.

"Hey look there's the freak we haven't seen him in a while Big D."

These words made Harry look up from the ground, it was his cousin Dudley and his gang were all around him in a semicircle with Dudley in the middle.

"Dudley go away."

"No, freak we are going to have some fun with you wont we boys."

"Dudley if you don't go away now then I will..." Harry left the threat trailing and Dudley looked worried for a minute before recovering.

" You can't do any of your freaky stuff outside of that mad house of a school you go to."

"How do you know that they haven't changed the rule Big D."

" I know they anit have changed the rules cause of people like you that anit right in the head so they can't do any of that stuff."

At that commit Harry lost it and pulled out his wand and pushed it into the soft skin under Dudley's chin and hissed.

" I am not joking here but they did change the rules so you better behave and not bother me when I am here."

Dudley jerked back in surprise and turned to his to say something to his gang but suddenly the wind picked up and the wind grew cold. The other boys in his gang seemed to move closer to each other and into a near by tunnel, but Dudley stay outside near his cousin.

" You are doing this aren't you freak..."

"No I am not Dudley but, I wish...GET OUT OF HERE DUDLEY!" Harry shouted the last part when he realized the cold was being caused by dementors, his worst fear. Immediately he began heard the cold draining rasp of dementors and his parent's final moments.

Dudley ignored his cousin's panic and moved in to punch him but as he swung his fist Harry had ducked and pulled out his wand the he had just put away and shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM " A bright white stag erupted from his wand and charged driving the dementor back. The air grew warm again and Harry slipped his wand away. Dudley's gang slowly staggered out of the tunnel that they had rushed into with the arrival of the dementor's cold chill. Dudley was shaking even though Harry had told him to run Dudley had stayed near the dementors a was feeling the after affects of the surprise attack.

"Dudley" panted Harry from shock " That is why i told you to run away. I will see you back at the house." and with that Harry turned stocked back to the Dursleys house.

Harry had reached Dudley's second bedroom and figured if Dudley was home it would not be a smart idea to go into his trunk right now.

Tap,tap tap,tap. The tapping on the window wook Harry up from the nap he had just started. There was an unfamiliar owl at the window. Harry got up from the bed and opened the window. The owl flew into Dudley's second bedroom dropped the letter on the bed and flew out the window. Harry shut the window after the owl and walked over to the bed.

The letter had a crest on it that Harry had only seen once before, the Ministry of Magic. Harry opened the letter and read.

As he began to read the letter he started to grip the letter harder and harder until his knuckles were almost white and his face was bright red from anger. "WHAT" Harry screamed "THEY CAN'T DO THIS. IT IS AGAINST THEIR OWN LAWS!"

Harry sat down hard on the bed in more shock than had been caused by the dementor attack, how dare the ministry try and expel him for defending himself. How stupid could they be?

Harry knew that he would have to tell his grandparents about the dementor attack and the ministries order before they came to snape his wand then it came to him and he called.

"ELECTY"

POP

With a loud pop the house elf appeared in front of him and asked "What can Electy do for Electy's Master?"

"Electy can you take a message to Grandma and Poppop?"

"Yes Master Harry Electy can take a message to Master Charles and Mistress Dorea for Master Harry Potter."

"Then will you tell them that I have been attacked by dementors and that I am all right and will probably be going to Dumbledores hid out soon."

"Electy will do as Electy's Master Harry asked Electy."

POP

Nymphadora Tonks appeared in the square outside of the headquarters of the Order of the Phenix and ran into the house; for once not falling or tripping over anything in her rushed to get to her cousin.

"Sirius!" she yelled as soon as she was out of hearing range of the front door and on her way up stairs.

"Harry is back at the Dursleys! He is safe." Tonks had just finished screaming when her cousin Sirius came running into the room and yelled.

'

"Good. I know I couldn't trust those other fools." Sirius' response was not overly exuberant but she knew her cousin was extremely happy to get a large of a reaction as he did. Because all she had seen him doing doing so far this summer was mope around his house waiting for Harry to arrive.

The alarm of the floo went off, and Sirius and Tonks headed down stairs to the kitchen where the floo was.

Arthur Weasley's head was in the fireplace. "Sirius, we just wanted to warn you the family is going to be moving in with Hermione within the hour for the rest of the summer." and with that his head disappeared from the fire pace.

"Well" Tonks said "That is something to look forward to this after noon."

"I should have remembered that the Weasley's were coming today." Sirius moaned "Dumbles told me weeks ago."

"I wonder if they know about the...problems... we have with Dumbles?"

"Well if they do good for then... If not then...I wouldn't that be a surprise at the...Tension...Dumbles causes when he is in the room with us...What a rude awakening..' Sirius answered his cousin's question and the two of them started laughing.

It wasn't in the next hour but 3 hours latter that the Weasley family finally arrived. they came one at a time each dragging a trunk through the floo and stumbling covered in dust across the kitchen floor where Sirius would flick his wand and vanish all the dust off of all the kids and a few of the adults.

It took another hour to get all of the Weasley family settled in their bedrooms and when they were done Arthur spoke up.

"Sirius, Dumbledore said that he is going to call an order meeting this afternoon."

"Fine as long as it does not take too long. I know you do not go to every meeting or are even invited to everyone for that matter, but I have to go to every single one and he makes them at once a day. It is horrible."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. A huge phenix came charging through the door and at the same time an owl flew in through the window.

Sirius looked up first an exploded "THERE HAS BEEN A DEMENTOR ATTACK AT HARRY'S HOUSE HE IS ALRIGHT BUT HAD TO USE MAGIC. NOW THEY ARE GOING TO TRY AND EXPEL HIM ARTHUR YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MINISTRY TO STOP THEM FROM EXPELLING HIM. WHEN I GETS MY HANDS ON WHO EVER THE SORRY GUARD WAS THEY ARE GOING TO WISH THAT THERE WERE NEVER BORN."

The two birds left as soon as their messages had been delivered and at that moment the two men who, just a minute ago were sitting quietly now rushed up the stairs with no concern about noise to let the other occupants of the house know the news.

When the two men made it down to the kitchen; the floo was green and people were coming out as fast as possible and quickly moving out of the way so they would not be run over by the next person.

Within 5 minutes the whole order had gathered in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place and temper and tensions were already running high when Dumbledore stepped through the flew.

"I understand that everyone got the message that we are having a meeting right"said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, Tonks sorted at him, and Sirius gave his favorite cousin a smile.

"Really Dumbledore they only reason that we are calling this meeting is because...hummm.. maybe...well was my godson attacked by Dementors possibly?" Sirius scarcely snapped back at the headmaster and this time Tonks outright laughed and Moody and Kingsley snorted at the head of the Back family's sarcastic remark.

"You are entirely correct Sirius" Dumbledore said and got incredulous looks from the 3 aurors, an ex-auror (Sirius), Remus, and the Weasley family.

"and we will be sending a team to get him tonight so I would like the Aurors,Remus, and Bill Weasley to go get him tonight and bring him back to headquarters. Here is a piece of paper with the address on it Alistair and good luck to all of you," and with that the headmaster of Hogwarts stepped into the fire and left the house.

"Well" said Tonks her voice dripping with acid and sarcasm "That was quick," and if sensing that the meeting was over and that any people who stayed any longer would be used as targets but the two fuming Blacks to take their anger out on the room was quickly emptied of all the Order members.

"Tonks." Mad-eye called from across the room "Get over here we have to plan out the best way to retrieve Potter with out getting killed." Tonks moved over mentally groaning.

"Well Mad-eye doesn't think Dumbledore is doing the right thing right now and most of the time for that manore, but this will be miserable to be stuck here listening to him rant for hours before we can go get Harry at least Kingsley is here to provide some amusement," she thought with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is the unbetaed version of the chapter, I will replace it with the betaed version when it is finished. To answer some questions while this is not a Harry/Hermione story it also will not be a Hermione/Ron story. I am not sure of the pairings yet but if there even ends up being any they will not come up till much later in the story. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, it felt as if he had only been asleep for a second. He sat up and the last few days came rushing back to him suddenly. His grandparents, he could believe that he was no longer alone. But there was so many questions that crowded his mind. Why had it taken so long for them to tell him? Why did he have to go back to the Dursley's so quickly? He understood their reasoning but why not decide on what to do before they sent him back? That way he would have not had to suffer through gaining and losing a family within a couple of hours.

Harry knew that these two people were actually his grandparents, he could thank Hermione for that. She had looked into wizarding nobility at one point and went on for _weeks _about the rings, vaults, and manners that the old families had. Neither of them knew that the Potters were one of these families but the fact that his grandfather could actually touch the heir's ring without being killed and was wearing the matching head of house ring sealed the deal for him. Only a true Potter would be able to wear or touch those without being killed.

Harry also knew that his grandmother was truly his grandmother as she had cast the counter-curse for the animargus freezing curse successfully. He had learned about that spell during his third year when Professor McGonagall had taught them about animargus, he specifically remembered that she had told them there was no counter-curse around for that particular curse.

Even though he could answer some of his questions he still was confused about the over appearance of his grandparents and why, if they had disappeared before the death of his parents did they not get the curse reversed by his father.

Dorea Potter was up in her private study in the public part of the house scheming. She was trying to figure out a way to get her grandson out of the muggle house he was currently living in and to bring him back to the manor.

POP

Harry's house elf ,Electy, had appeared into her study. It was lucky that both she and Charles were not both in the hidden portion of the house because house elves could not get into it.

"Mistress Dorea. Electy's Master Harry sent Electy to tell that..." The house elf trailed off and looked around and seeing that there was no one who could see or hear what she was going to say "Master Harry told Electy to go tell Mistress Dorea and Master Charles that..." and the house elf almost began to almost wail "Master Harry, Master Harry, was attacked by Dementors and that you are not to get him because Muddling fool is going to have Electy's Master picked up. Electy failed!"

"Shh.. Electy" Dorea said soothingly "Harry will be ok and I hope no I know that he will be coming here soon with guests and everything will be ok the thing you have to do is stay here and if Harry is not here in 2 days then I want you to go get him from where ever he is. Ok. You will be ok Electy just calm down." The historical house elf slowly calmed down at the reassurance that the woman was giving.

As soon as Electy had calmed down Dorea stood up and quickly sent off a message to Charles who was currently in the private part of the house.

Charles arrived in her study 5 minutes latter so Dorea guessed that her had not been that far into the hidden part of their home; because it would have taken a lot longer to get back to her if he had gone in far. It only took Dorea 5 minutes to tell her husband everything that had happened, and when she had finished Charles looked worried and said.

"The fact that he got a warning is wrong. He must have been set up for it to be sent out. When he gets here I will have to teach him how to defend himself and this might even mean that we will have to reveal ourselves to convince them to actually follow the law. ForI don't think Fudge will follow through with a hearing with Madam Bones and will probably pull something to put him in front of the whole court or at least a group of his supporters. We will have to find some way to support Harry, and we will have to teach him as many pureblood customs and behaviors as soon as possible. I just hope he has started to... Because that will help for him to act like the Potter heir that he is and this would help get him many people to take his side. Then if we decide to go and reveal ourselves I will need Wizamagot robes and that would be a good point to bring up..." Charles reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and began to mutter things that meant no sense to anyone and to write down things on the piece of parchment.

Harry stood in his room and looked at the spot that Electy had just be standing on a second ago and turned to the moment that he did he heard something move downstairs, when he knew for a fact that the Dursleys would not be walking around their house at this time of day.

The door opened with no warning and his uncle was standing there looking about every emotion Harry had ever seen him at once: loathing, hate, irritation, and displeasure all while turning more puce by the second.

"Well boy you are very luck that you did your chores today because Dudley, Pet, and I are going out and you will not get more food then this tonight." With that he throw a piece of bread on the floor and left the room.

Harry heard the Dursleys talking down stairs, go outside and then finally their car leaving the drive. Now he he could go back to his anger at the lack of news that he had gotten from his friends and the fact that he had been being watched all summer long and no one had told him!

Harry just picked up the dried piece of bread that his uncle had thrown into the room and tossed it in the trash. Then he went into his trunk and made his own dinner in his own kitchen, using his own food.

After he had finished dinner and cleaned up from it Harry returned to Dudley's second bedroom to wait. He was fairly sure that they would come and pull him out of this prison soon. This meant he had to stay out of the Potter Clan trunk as Harry knew that it would be a huge alarm if he came out of the trunk while they were there.

Dark had fallen when his so called saviors arrived. Harry could tell they were there from the minute they walked through the door, because on of them had tripped over a chair. Not like it was their fault as he had placed the chair there with the hope that when his "rescuers" arrived that would fall and alter him that they were there.

click

Harry's door that his uncle had locked on his way out had decided to unlock itself. He slipped into the hall and silently made his way to the top of the stairs.

From the top of the stairs Harry could see at least 5 shadows of people at the bottom of the stairs. On of them called in a gruff voice "Come out of there boy so we could see you."

A second voice, this one female, called out "Mad-eye don't scare him."

Finally a voice he recognized called out "Come out Harry we are going to take you away."

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called and walked to the light at the top of the stairs and turned it on suddenly.

"WATCH OUT" Mad-eyes voice yelled in shock when the room was suddenly filled with light. Now Harry could see that there were five people here to pick him up. He walked into the light at the top of the stairs and stood there for a minute until someone looked and saw him standing there.

"Harry come down. We are going to take you away." Remus Lupin called out the the Potter Clan Heir standing on the stairs.

Harry slowly started down the stairs to where his "savors" were standing waiting for him. When he reached the bottom Remus spoke up, "Harry we are here as you now know to take you away from the Dursley's. I know that you know who Bill, Mad-eye, and me but this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymph-"

Remus was stopped short by the young women with bright purple heir who had punched him in the stomach.

"Remus" she hissed "Don't! Call! Me! That! Ever! Harry ignore that -ergg! Just call me Tonks" and Tonks extended her hand and Harry shook it and then she continued 'And this is my partner for Auror missions Kingsley."

Harry shock Kingsley's hand to and said "It is very nice to meet you sir." and Kingsley told him "no need to call me Sir. You can call me Kingsley like Tonks just did."

"Fine fine ok introductions are done so Tonks and Kingsley go help him pack. Now!" Mad-Eye bellowed.

"Chill Mad-eye we are going now you can relax now everything will be ok." Tonks said back to the old Auror who seemed to be building up for and explosion.

Kingsley must have seen it coming for he grabbed Harry and Tonks' arms and quickly dragged them up the stairs to-unknow to the two Aurors- Dudley's second bedroom; where Harry was staying for the time being.

The room was not much better looking than when Harry had moved in several weeks ago as at first it was too much to clean, but now he had his trunk to stay in. When the Aurors saw the mess that was his room Tonks laughed and committed that it looked better then her room looked when she was his age.

"Well" started Tonks as she saw and then headed for the minor on the closet door "Do you think purple is the best color for me or do you think it would look better in blue?" Kingsley snickered quietly and Harry guessed that Tonks was a metamorphosis or extremely good at color changing charm, he thought it was more likely that she was a metamorphosis as color changing charms were notoriously difficult to maintain. Plus he had just read about metamorphosis in one of his books and he remembered a couple of older students talking about a metamorphosis that had graduated a couple of years before he had arrived at Hogwarts."Well wouldn't it be your choice? On other the other hand are you just very good at color changing charms or is it that you are a metamorphous?"

Tonks' heir went completely flat in shock and Harry turned to a now laughing Kinsley "So she is a metamorphous." in such a perfectly normal conversational voice that Kingsley gave up all pretences and fell on to the floor full out laughing.

It took every one a few minutes to calm down but the process was speeded up with a little help from Mad-Eye. Who when he heard the nose up stairs though that someone was attacking them and charged up the stairs and when he found that there was no emergency he fumed and shouted at the top of his lungs to the two aurors.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE! AND SHUT YOUR HEADS UP OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU." This stopped everyone's laughing and they got back to work.

It was Tonks who thought of a short cut first. She hit her head and said "I am such an idiot. Everyone step back." Then she pulled out her wand and in a moment had Harry's very messy room was clean and within a minute Harry's trunk had been pack and his once very messy room was stripped of anything that would ever make it look personal.

Kingsley tried the shut the trunk and found out he could and started to snicker at Tonks as he told her "Tonks you know that someone will have to charm shut Harry's trunks because you did such a bad job packing it?"

"Shut up Kingsley. You know I am not good at household spells." Tonks said her face bright red and her hair quickly going the same way. "Let 's get this trunk down stairs before Mad-eye goes crazy and thinks a death eater incapacitated us."

"You are right for once. Tonks let's get this thing down the stairs." Kingsley flicked his wand shutting his trunk and then whispered under his breath "Yes right for once and not on your face my clumsy partner." Unfortunately for Kingsley Tonks heard him and sent a tripping jinx at him sending Kingsley falling down the stairs.

Mad-eye was fuming in the kitchen furious at the antics of the two younger Aurors when he heard the crash.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and coming down the stairs after him was Harry Potter and Tonks the ever clumsy Auror on her feet smiling and leading a Trunk.

Bill and Remus rushed into the room and when Remus saw that Mad-eye was going to explode at the three young people he quickly said. "Mad-eye, save it for later. We have to leave soon."

Mad-eye grunted in reply and Kingsley and Tonks both breathed a sigh of relief at escaping the old Auror's rath.

Remus lead the small group outside. The stood there for a few minutes until red wand sparks were seen out in a distance.

Mad-eye called out "Ready your broom," the second set of sparks went off, green this time and Harry though Christmas colors; but his thoughts were redirected by Mad-eye shouting out at the top of his lungs "GO!"

They were off. Harry could not stop himself from performing a loop and several barel roles before Mad-eye yelled at him to get back on track.

" STOP SHOWING OFF! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Mad-eye certainly lived up to his name Harry thought dryly. They had been flying for over an hour so far and Harry did not think that they were anywhere close to Dumbles, or wherever the headquarters of his "rescuers" was.

Two hours had past and Harry was starting to get cold and on top of it he was not able to do any tricks on his broom right now or Mad-eye would get really mad. Then he had an idea. What if he... No, Not like that...that wouldn't work...That what he would do.

Harry suddenly spun two tight corkscrews in place getting Mad-eye's temper and both of his eyes on him for a minutes. As Mad-Eye lectured him Harry quickly slipped his wand out of his pocket and murmured a warming charm under his breath. Harry then turned away from Mad-Eye and faced the front and hid a small smile.

"Now turn left. Then we should back track to make sure that we were not followed." Mad-eye shouted into the wind a hour later.

"Cut it out Mad-eye we will freeze to our brooms." Tonks screamed back finally losing her temper at the old Auror and the Remus called from the back "Tonks we are almost there just go down the way we planned to and ignor Mad-Eye's instructions. Harry,Bill, Kingsley, and I are not the the mood to freeze to our brooms."

Tonks turned his broom down and started heading to the group into a steep dive and Mad-eye's unceasing instructions to change direction for the past several hours faded away in the wind.

Tonks lead them to a square with several old deplicated and obviously muggle houses overlooking an one time grassy square that had seen better days and was now a dirty brown.

Harry did not see a house that could be the headquarters for Dumbledore's people but he also figured that it was under a mile of wards and most likely a fidelius. His suspicions were seen as correct when Mad-Eye stepped forwards and held out a piece of paper that said.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at  
>Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London<em>

Harry quickly read the paper and in a few seconds Mad-eye set the paper on fire and the ashes dispersed into the wind. Harry looked around and did not see the house that was mentioned on the piece of paper.

"Harry." Remus said quietly "Think of what you just read." as Harry thought of the address a house seemed to push its way from between numbers 11 and 12.

The house was as old as every other house in the square and seemed to admit a dark vibe that spread throughout the square. The only reason Harry thought that he would go into this house would be to see Sirius, his godfather.

Mad-eye lead the way up to the house with Tonks and Kingsley walking quickly right next to him, Remus next to him, and Bill with his wand out covering the rear.

The door was quickly unlocked with a tap of Mad-eye's wand and the party stepped inside the house. Harry was right the house did have a dark dreary and deplicated feeling to it. The doorknob for the door that they had entered from was a hissing snake that had its mouth open and there was dark green and silver decorations; if you could call house elf heads, candelabras made of silver snakes, troll leg unbrellastands, and green moldy carpets decorations.

Harry's guards were whispering in the hallways and Harry guessed that it was to keep the many portraits from waking up for there was many on the walls sleeping. The guards were heading down a stairwell off to the right and Harry turned to follow them when Remus stopped him.

"Sorry Harry the meeting is for order members only. We will call you down when the meeting is done for the meantime you can head upstairs to your room. You need to go up two flights of stairs and then go to your fifth door on your left." Remus said softly and Harry replied

"fine Remus just could I have my trunk."

"Oh, sorry Harry." Remus pulled Harry's shrunken trunk out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand expanding it to full size and handing it to the Potter heir.

Remus turned and headed down the stairs after the others. When Harry was sure no one could see him,he casted a weightless charm on the trunk and headed up the stairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter. It has not been betaed but will be replaced when finished. To the anonymous reviewer who said that if the Potters were a powerful family Harry's grandparents would have not let him go back. The Potters are a powerful family but remember his grandparents were declared dead and no one has represented the Potter family in many years so while the do have power they are definitely not at their height of it plus the current administration is anti-Harry at this time so it would be too hard to get them to be declared alive in a timely fashion. I know this is not a very precise answer but a lot of reasoning about why I have written what I have written will come out as the story progresses. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter please review. **

Chapter 5

It took Harry, even with the weightless charm, over five minute to reach his assigned bedroom. While the charm took care of the weight of the trunk it did nothing for its bulky size so it took a lot of careful maneuvering to get it up the many flights of stairs to the room.

The room that Harry was staying in for the time being was just like every other bedroom he had passed on his way up. (Of course he couldn't help but peek inside the rooms he passed.) There was faced dark green wall paper with what was once a overlaying silver pattern that now was indistinguishable due to age, and dark wood trim. The floor was black marble with a moth eaten silver carpet that at some point had matched the faded pattern on the walls. Overall the room was quite dark and depressing.

Harry put his trunk down on the floor and canceled the weightless charm on it. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the bed and he sighed. The bed was pretty awful. It was a canopy bed with moth eaten curtains. It had once matched the rest of the room but now it was faced with the same level of age and disrepair that the rest of the house suffered from. Harry was definitely not looking to sleeping in it as it looked even more uncomfortable than the bed at Pivert Drive.

Harry decided that even though he couldn't use magic to improve this dismal room he could at least do something about the rotten curtains and with a sudden move he started forward and ripped them off the bed.

The noise that the curtains made when he ripped them was louder than Harry had expected. He walked across the room and threw the torn curtains next to the door. Harry figured that if someone really wanted the old things then they could repair them and hang them somewhere else. Somewhere, where he was not going to be sleeping.

The noise of the curtains ripping must have alerted others on the floor for at that moment the door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione; the two people that Harry definitely did not want to see right now.

Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other as the entered. But the moment that Hermione saw him in the room her faced turned into a huge smile and she rushed forwards and gave him a big hug enveloping him completely and squashing all the air out of him.

"Hermione let go of him, you are squashing Harry." Ron said leaning on the door frame.

"We heard someone tear down that curtain mate, but we didn't know who it was so we came to check it out. Sorry about Hermione she has been really upset with the whole dememtor attack and you nearly expelled from Hogwarts. So that is probably why she went even more overboard then usual."

At that moment Hermione decided to stop cutting Harry's air supply off and immediately went into what happened with the dementor attack and the ministry's response.

"Harry I looked it all up and they can't expel you for this. It breaks over 7 of their own rules! This is totally not needed and so wrong! professor Dumbledore should have never had to go get you out of that mess! I can't believe that the ministry would try and do something like that. Underaged magic never gets this sort of response even if it is an attack on muggles as you are still underaged so you are not considered to be able to have the same level of rational reasoning as a 17 year old. If anyone would be punished it would be the Dursley's as they are your guardians so are technically responsible for until you become of age. "

"Hermione calm down I will get out of this. I know I will." Harry said wrapping his arm around the girl who he loved like a sister.

Then the door opened and Sirius walked to tell the kids that, "the meeting is done you can all head downstairs for dinner."

"Let's go." said Ron jumping off the bed where he had sat down during Hermione's rant. "I am starving."

"Why don't you go down stairs Ron I need to talk to Hermione and Sirius then we will come down." said Harry.

"Why can't I stay Harry." questioned Ron.

"I will tell you after." Harry replied and Ron shrugged and left the room, not wanting to delay his arrival at the dinner table any longer.

As soon as Ron had left the room and shut the door Harry pulled out his wand and whispered pointing it at the door "Silenceo." Hermione immediately bursted out, "Harry what are you doing using more magic you will be expected." Harry held out his hand to calm Hermione telling her "It is fine, I cannot be held accountable for any underaged magic that I do."

"What do you means Harry to the best of my knowledge there is no way to get around the Reasonable Restriction for Underaged Wizardry." Hermione said with extreme anxiety evident in her voice.

In response Harry held out his hand, which had the Potter Clan's Heir's ring on the middle finger, out to his godfather and asked Sirius. "Do you recognize this?" "

"Harry where did you get you hands on that? I thought it had been lost after….." Sirius' voice faltered for a minute and then after he collected his thoughts he continued " your parents death?"

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione interrupted no happy to be left out of the conversation and in evident confusion at for once not knowing what the others were talking about.

"This." said Harry and held out his hand showing the ring "This is the Potter Clan's Heir's ring and what that means will come later but we don't have a lot of time and I need to fill you in before we go."

Hermione burst out again "What do you mean that we will be going Harry."

This time it was Sirius who answered beating Harry to his own response. " Hermione, Harry is not going to tell us; he has the look on his face that his dad did when whatever he was talking about something that related to the Potters and no matter how much we would bug him James never broke down. He never would tell us anything until the time was right, even though it drove us nuts we eventually got used to it. The Potters have many secrets and I am sure that I do not know most of them, but what I do know is that the look on his face means whatever the subject is it relates to the Potters and he will not let us know about it until the right time. I am right."

"Well yes." Harry said and scratched the back of his head some what abashed. "Well to get back to my story do you know of the animagus form freezing curse?"

"Yes,we can across it when researching to become animagus, it truly is a nasty curse as there is no known counter curse." Sirius said unable to see where he godson was bring this conversation to.

"Well unknown to the rest of the Wizarding World there is a counter curse for that curse and it is a Potter family secret. "

"Why does this matter Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I recently found two people who had been under this curse for over 15 years." and with that Harry waved his hand around. "They had one thing they wanted me to do after they were forced to send me back to the Dursleys and that was to find you two and bring you back to Potter manor as soon as possible."

"Harry, do you even know who these people are?" Hermione questioned with concern evident in her eyes.

"I do know who these are Hermione, and I can't tell you here who they are."

"But is Potter Manor even the actual Manor and how do you know that it is actually safe to go there?" Hermione went on.

This time Sirius answered the young woman's question. "Hermione only someone who has been to Potter Manor can even say the name of the Manor, it is a kind of modified fidelius. The only way you would have been able to say the name would be if a Potter who had been to the Manor told you the name. The fact that you could say it means that it actually is the real Potter Manor and if it is the real Manor it would be incredibly safe. It will be completely safe for us to visit Hermione. Harry, Hermione and I will come with you to Potter Manor. And for the other thing I think that I am getting an idea on who these people are, and if they are who I think they are; well to say it one way it, it will be great."

"You are probably right Sirius." Harry said and he held out his hand with the ring then suddenly pulled it back if he thought of something. "Do you have anything you want to bring with us?"

Both Sirius and Hermione said yes and Sirius disapparated to the bedrooms to collect the belongings that were wanted. Once he had come back Harry held out his hand again and this time no one thought of anything they needed so Harry whispered "mihi familia villa."

The three people were whisked away by the portkey. Sirius and Hermione were bashed around the whole trip while Harry stood still and calmly.

"Harry" Hermione yelled over the noise of the portkey "Why aren't you being bumped around?"

"Because Hermione it is my portkey." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

Hermione and Sirius landed hard and the air was knocked out of them for a minute. Sirius sat up after he got his breath back and looked up to see his godson watching him with a very big smile on his face at the sight of his godfather laying on the ground.

"You know that your father always had the same look on his face the couple times he used that portkey to bring us to the manor.' Sirius said growing, slowly standing up.

"Did you know that was going to happen Harry?" Hermione hissed standing up and looking furious.

"Some of of it. Well….. Maybe... Yes…..." Harry said sheepishly and Hermione glared so hard at him that Harry shifted his feet nevrously.

Sirius smiled at his godson and told him "Why don't you let the people, we are here to meet, know that we are here Harry."

Harry gave Sirius a thankful look and called out "ELECTY"

POP

Electy appeared in front of Harry squealed and said "Master Harry you are back."

"Hey Electy will you please tell the others in the house that we are back and will meet them in the entrance room?"

"Yes Master Harry."

POP

"Harry!" Hermione turned on him and started to snap at him "What are you doing to that house elf! What are you doing ordering her around!"

"Hermione." Sirius started seriously "The old pureblood families like the Potters had house elfs for every person and Harry as the heir would have his own personal house elf and it would be a great dishonor if you said that they should be free. The elves who work for the Potters consider themselves the elf royalty of the Wizarding World." he held up his hand stopping the next set of questions from Hermione. "I know about Dobby, and he is one of a kind. But I also know that the Potter family and if one of their house elves wanted freedom then they would ask and they would be given it."

Hermione still looking upset but said "Fine, but I still don't think it is right."

Harry continued to look at his best friend and gave a small secretive smile at what everyone's reactions would be to his grandparents being alive.

"Come on we have to get on back to the house. The.. well you will see. Just I guess I will say that there are people waiting there for you and they asked personally for you so let us not keep them waiting."

Harry led the trio up the garden path to the manor house. They passed through many gardens and headed up the path to the house.

Dorea and Charles Potter were sitting in the family sitting room when Electy appeared in front of then.

"Electy." Charles started. "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"Yes Master Charles, Electy has something to tell Master and Mistress." Electy said in her high squeaky voice.

"Then will you please tell me Electy." Dorea said kindly.

"Master Harry has returned. Electy's Master is back. Master told Electy that Electy needs to tell Masters Grandparents to meet the Master in the entrance hall."

"Thank you electy could you tell me who he Harry has with him if he has anyone with him." Charles questioned.

"Master Harry had two people with Master. Electy saw Mister Sirius and Electy saw Electy's Master with a Miss Master's age with brown hair and eyes. Electy wonders if Master is bring the new Mistress to Potter manor?' Electy rambled.

Dorea whispered quietly "Sirius and Hermione. Charles, Harry got both of them to come with him. Come let's go quickly and meet them."

Lord and Lady Potter quickly got up and hurried out of the room they were in to the entrance hall to meet their grandson.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the length in between updates. It is not bettaed yet but will be updated when it is. I do not own Harry Potter. Please read and review. **

Chapter 6

It had only been at most ten minutes since Harry had asked to talk to Hermione and Sirius and the three of them had not left the room yet. Ron was eating dinner down stairs, and even though Fred and George said that he never noticed anything while eating, he realized that his best friends had yet to come back down stairs.

Ron looked up to see if the trio was coming down the stairs yet and did not see anyone and so he figured that if they did not come down soon he would have to tell someone so they could go and retrieve the others for dinner.

"Mum." everyone looked up to see Ron not touching his food and looking worried at the door.

"What is it Ronny dear" Molly Weasley said, surprised that her youngest son had said anything at all during dinner

"Mum,Harry,Hermione, and Sirius have not come down stairs yet. Harry wanted to talk to the two of them and that was over 20 minutes ago and I didn't think it would take this long."

Molly Weasley stood up and quickly started to the door but was stopped by Kingsley,Mad-eye, and Tonks, who were blocking her path to the door.

"let us hande it Moly. you stay down here." Kingsley said and then the three Aurors stood up and headed out the door.

The three Aurors headed up the stairs to the room where one Harry James Potter was supposed to stay during his time at headquarters; according to Dumbledore at least. It only took the three of them two minutes to make it up to the room, uncombined by bags.

When they got close to the room Mad-eye took the lead and gave directions to the younger Auror team behind him.

" I will be going first. The two of you need to follow me and are back up incase of attack. And don't forget CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"Fine Mad-eye we are going to be fine." Tonks said rolling her eyes.

Well you never know where a dark wizard could be hiding so stick WITH IT." The older man roared back.

Mad-eye ignored all the commits that were coming from the other two Aurors and started forwards to the door in front of them. When he got within three feet of the door Mad-eye took out his wand and waved it in several complicated patterns and with each turn of his wand the door glowed different colors.

With every turn Mad-eye looked worried instead of mad for once Tonks thought dryly. After the last spell was casted he seemed to be relieved of a load and turned to her and Kinsley guardedly as if he did not trust them.

"Mad-eye what is up?" Tonks asked and the old Auror grunted and looked up at her. "Tonks they are gone there was silencing spells on the door and perimetry ward there too. The three of the left by portkey; but not a average port key, it was a family port key. Tonks looked up in shock and turned back to her old mentor and said.

"Are you sure, and if you are is it about thing you talked to me once?"

"Yes it is Tonks. You too stay here and I will go inside the room and double check it.' Mad-eye said and gave Tonks a long look telling her to say nothing.

"Wait for me at the top of stairs I will meet you there and if I need help I will called for you. Now scat." Mad-eye said and the two younger Aurors moved and surprisingly Tonks did not trip over anything as she moved off into the shadows.

Mad-eye entered the Potter heirs room and quickly shut the door behind him. He had recognized the magic used in the room. How couldn't he when he had worked extremely close with the past two generations of the family and hoped to work with the current generation. It was Potter family magic and that was a good thing for if the Potter heir had no found out by the end of the week Mad-eye was going to take thing to his own hand and ignore the orders Dumbledore had given him to say nothing.

It would be considered breaking an alliance with a family if he did something like that; the Moody and Longbottom families had been loyal to the Potter family for years. He would like for that to continue. Mad-eye raised his wand and murmured something under his breath and a golden glow spread throughout the room and then faded into the walls. He knew that the Potters would now know that both Nymphadora and him are loyal to the Potter Clan. The spell he had just used was an extremely old spell and was used to show loyalty to a Clan. it was a limited spell and would only transmit the knowledge that they family was loyal to them and that they were alive.

With the spell complete, Mad-eye turned and left the room and headed to the stairs where the other two Aurors were waiting for him.

Tonks saw Mad-eye first and greeted him "Wocher Mad-eye." Then her voice turned more serious and she asked "Is it why you thought are they gone by port key?" Mad-eye grunted and the three of them looking worried quickly head back down the stairs to tell the others.

Ron had been sitting there at his place at the table not eating for the five minutes since the three Aurors Went up stairs. He was staring at his plate for the second time that night he had been the first one to realize that the three Aurors were back with out his best friends and his best friend's godfather.

"Where are they? Did you find them? If not what happened? Are they ok?" Ron shot off in rapid succession standing up and turning to the three Aurors before anyone else had seen them come in.

Tonks chose to answer him "No Ron we did not find them." Holding up her hand to stop the words from coming out of his mouth she continued " But we know that they were taken by a pureblood families portkey ring and we are trying to figure out who it was because no one; not even someone with a family port key can get through the wards here, so it must have been some one inside of the house who left with him and with all three of them are missing but we will find them soon."

Remus stood up and glared at the three Aurors even though he knew that it was not their fault that the three of them disappeared he still was extremely mad them for the fact that Sirius, Hermione, and Harry were missing. The wolf reared inside of him and Remus forced himself to be quiet. He would not lose control of himself that close to the full moon which was going to be in five days.

Thankfully Ron exploded for him "WHAT HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO LOSS HARRY, HERMIONE, AND SIRIUS IN AN HOUR!" Then Ron turned and stormed up and out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

It is often wondered if Potter manor or Hogwarts is the more breath taking. Potter manor is know to be even larger than Hogwarts her self and is set on grounds that win any contest that they are entered into. While Hogwarts has her own charm of year of students living in the castle. The other big thing, though on know to many people, is that Hogwarts even though she is know for secret passage ways it is unknow that Potter manor has almost the same number of passageways. The towering spires of Hogwarts tower above the rest of the castle but Potter manor's towers showed a display of neatness, equality, and simple but sophisticated design left much to be discussed.

Harry was not thinking of any of these facts as his godfather, best friend, walked next to him and up the path to Potter manor. He did think for a while on the fact that the manor was a lot bigger than he had originally thought it was. But what Harry did think about was why his grandparents wanted to see Hermione. He got why they wanted to see Sirius. That was easy enough for him to figure out, Sirius was their son's best friend and their only grandchild's godfather.

Hermione spoke up "Harry are we all most to the manor we have been walking forever." But it was Sirius who answered for Harry "Just wait till you get inside it is even bigger when you are in it."

They walked in contemplative silence for a while as they continued up the path towards the manor before Harry voiced his next question.

"Sirius."

"Yes Harry."

"What is Dumbles order going to do when they find out that we are gone?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that it will depend on who discovers that we are gone first and how they break it to the others."

The trio once again slipped into silence and continued to walk up the path to the main doors of the manor. Harry noticed that Hermione, after this time she tried to question him had started to walk faster and instead of walking next to or just behind him. She was walking in front of him or right next to him.

It took them a father two minutes to reach the doors of the manor. Harry thought that Hermione was going to explode she was so excited.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They had made it. Finally. Hermione couldn't stand another minute waiting to find out why Harry had brought her here to Potter manor. The manor was huge and it was like a sign that said I am filthy rich look at me. The biggest problem was that he had a house elf. A house elf! One of those poor enslaved creatures that were forced to sever the upper class of the wizarding world, the class that Harry now belonged to.

Why hadn't Harry brought Ron with him? Why her? Hermione understood why Sirius was with them, of course it was obvious. He is Harry's godfather, but her. She is only one of Harry's best friends. If he could only bring one friend it would have been Ron. the two of them are closer them she is to either of them.

They reached the front door of the manor and Harry stepped forward. Any thoughts that Hermione had on why they were there flew out her head without any other thought that had previously entered her head.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sirius looked at his godson, Harry was smiling from ear to ear. Sirius guessed that it had something to do with potter manor and possibly his godson's grandparents, Charles and Dorea Potter. The two people who took him in after he ran away from his so-called parents house.

The manor looked the same as the last time he had been here. The house elves would have kept everything in shape for Harry unlike Kreacher, who just lived to hate him. Sirius thought that he would have to tell Hermione the history of the house elf race. it was not something you could find in a book and it was something to take into consideration if she wanted to do anything about the mistreatment of house elves.

Hermione, that girl was a great friend to Harry and loyal at that. Sirius wished that all his friends had been that loyal. Wormtail, that rodent, not only had he betrayed the Potters but he had betrayed Sirius on an even deeper more personal level. His wife and children, they were still alive according to the Black family tapestry, but they had been taken before that Rat had betrayed the Potters. His child would have been Harry and Hermione's age by now and Sirius hoped that after he got a safe place to search from he could find his only child.

They reached the door and Sirius could not do anything but smile at the onslaught of happy memories that had happened here. He turned to his godson who in turn went to open the door.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They had made it, finally. To Harry the trip up the long winding path seemed even longer than it did last time when he walked up with his grandparents. The difference Harry thought was how excited he was to see his grandparents again even after the short time he had been away from them.

Harry looked to his godfather and his non-blood sister who were standing and in Hermione's case almost jumping up and down with excitement. Sirius on the other hand was standing there with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on his godfather's face. Harry guessed that his godfather had a very good idea who his surprise was.

Harry walked forward and opened the door to the entrance hall. Even though he had already seen it once before, it still shocked him with the size of it. The floor was white marble with gray veins running through was a transition to a darker marble staircase that split in two and wound up the sides of the room with landings on every floor.

On the walls there was large banner showing the Potter family crest and many other smaller banners that showing different crests. There was a large gold lion on a red background, like the Potter one , and one was a bronze raven standing on a pile of books on a dark blue background the other different kinds were different with the one on the far right was light gray and had a dark green sword and at the base being coiled around it was a large snake. The banor second farthest to the left was navy blue and had a crest on it consisting of a gold bird and lion in front of a blue and red checked and in the center with lions on the blue pieces and the bird on the red, and in the middle on top of a orange background piece of the crest was a mountain with a ship on top. The crest second farest to the right was red so dark it was almost maroon, light brown and forest green tartan and had a gold center that had a ginger roots on it(this reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall for a minute. The banor second to the left had a forest green background and the crest in the center was split between red and the same green as the rest of the banor and a gold sun to the left side and behind and to the top of it was a mass of red and gold ribbon attached to a knight's helmet and on top was a woven crown and mounted was a red lion. The banner that was directly opposite the Potter one and it was on a brown background and in the center was a blue field and a fist there was a set of ribbons on this one too but they were gold and blue and on top this crest was a mounted set of fanned ribbons in gold and blue. The last banor was set to the right of the one opposite of the Potter one and was ski blue and had many pale, gold, flur delas on it and in the center a pair of crossed wands.

Two of the other crests reminded Harry of something he had seen before and the answer was on the tip of his tongue when he saw them.

Harry's grandparents were waiting off to the side of the main staircase. He had not seen them he walked in because the banners had shocked him as they were new and last time he had been here Harry did not pay good attention to what was going on.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hermione was standing in shock when she walked into the manor's entrance hall. It was huge. It was bigger than the great hall at Hogwarts. The decoration was amazing here and she couldn't stop looking around. The banners were beautiful with all their beautiful work that was put into them.

Hermione noticed that Harry was not standing next to her any more. She turned and saw him rushing, almost running towards an older couple that was standing next to the grand staircase that was in the middle of the room.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sirius saw them right after Harry did. Yes the manor was beautiful and never ceased to shock him when he came over, but he had been there before and even though he had been here. He Sirius Black was standing awestruck at the sight of all the family banners, and was extremely happy that the people that Harry was bringing them to see had put all of them up.

Sirius's suspicions were confirmed when his godson ran towards an older couple that was the two people that he had hoped be on any dream to be.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry saw his grandparent and half a second later his was rushing to them. His only living relatives that like and loved him.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Sirius and Hermione turn when he started forwards smiled but continued to rush towards his grandparents.

Harry reached his grandparents and gave them a big hug, and they gave one just as big back.

After his grandparents had let go of him Harry turned to Sirius and Hermione who were staring at him as said "Sirius I know you already know them but let me reintroduce them to you. Hermione and Sirius let me introduce you to my grandparents."

Harry smile as Sirius smiled so wide that he was afraid that it would break Sirius's face. Hermione was a different story. She turned and said to Harry "Your grandparents." and then promptly collapsed into a near by chair.


End file.
